Total Drama Rides Again
by Rouge Tundra
Summary: Sad and feeling out of options Chris McLean does his best to keep Total Drama alive, but because of such a small budget he had to find an abandoned amusement park for the new season. It is going to take more than just that. He needs a group of teens to prove that Total Drama can stay around. OC Story (18/18 campers remaining; Apps closed)
1. chapter 1

Chris and Chef stare at an old abandoned amusement park walking around looking at how dreaded the place is. Hatchet, holding a map looks to find the center of the park pointing a finger at it directing him and McLean to the area. As the two walk around finding the spot Chris gazes at the poorly attached rides. A sadistic smile begins to form on his face. Despite the producers making a smaller budget of not wanting to find an island somehow he was able to find this disgraceful land. Of course, there are needs of renovation.

"So, you really want this place?" Chef asked his friend as they finally reach the center of the park.

"If I want Total Drama to continue than yes. The producers were able to fix some audition tapes from Pahkitew Island to bring in a few contestants." Chris answered feeling empty inside. He thought bringing in new campers would bring back the ratings to its prime last time.

Chef notices his face so he asks another question. "Chris, everytime we bring a new batch the ratings drop. Seriously, how long do you think..."

"I know we can get back on track." Chris interrupted with a stern look. "This may not be the best location, but dang it if this doesn't work than nothing would!"

Chef nods in agreement as both look at one of the tallest roller coasters of the park. Both new this was there last shot. The question is, will _they_ be enough to save the show?

 **Hey everyone, Rouge Tundra. Yeah, I'm planning to do an OC story. I have been thinking a lot lately and I want to see how I take a different approach when handling with your OC's. I'm getting a new computer which means I will not be stuck using the app (yeah!). Thats also means I have a better chance at making my stories faster and fun to write.**

 **So** **here is how this will be played. 18 campers (submitted by you) will compete in an abandoned amusement park for one million dollars. You can only submit two OC per writer for this story. You must PM with the application to me. I will not take reviews nor guest applications even if is extremely detail and good. I like to keep suspense.**

 **The** **deadline is August 30. By that time if there are still spots available I'll insert my own OCs for this story. I will pick the best ones for this story. No such thing as first come first serve in here. Here is the application:**

TD Rides Again

 **Category 1**

Name:

Nickname (if there is one):

Age (13-19):

From:

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

Sexuality:

 **Category 2**

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Body Structure:

Face Structure:

Regular Clothing:

Swimsuit:

Sleepwear:

Formal:

Makeup (if not just type none):

Piercings (if not just type none):

Tattoos (if not just type none):

Other Features:

Items they carry or use:

 **Category 3**

Stereotype:

Bio/Backstory:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Passing Time (what do they do?):

Biggest fear and why?:

 **Category 4**

The following three questions are about relationship.

Would they be interested in a relationship? (If no, proceed to skip the next two questions.):

How would they act around their crush?:

What kind of person their interested in?:

Open to an alliance?:

Hero, Neutral, or Villain:

How much does he/she swear or not at all?:

Why participate?:

Goal and/or strategy to the game?:

Audition Tape:


	2. Chapter 2

The sky, beautiful blue gaze without a single cloud in sight. Suddenly, loud construction is heard as one camera man pans to an abandon amusement park. The same one Chris and Chef went a few weeks ago. Only this time many construction workers are rebuilding it again with the help of several interns. Chris, wearing a yellow safety helmet decides to take a quick break. Well, he is not helping at all except barking orders. At least he cares on making sure the new contestants do not get severly injured. He walks to one of the fridge containers nearby taking out a gatorade (this chapter is brought to you by gatorade XD).

"So, you finally got to see a few auditions?" Chef asked taking a break from working. You can tell he works hard with pipes and wheels with oil on his facial area and clothes.

Chris thinks about the auditions he saw as he sips a bit of the cold drink. After a fresh breath he decides to answer. "Like four or five; anyway the teens were... a nice batch. A lot more sane than the Pahkitew campers that's for sure." He takes another sip as Chef grabs one bottle himself.

Before opening the bottle Hatchet asks another question. "Do you think at least with those _five_ Total Drama will be saved?"

" _I hope so_." Were Chris only words before leaving the scene finishing up his drink.

Chef never really cared about Total Drama yet he wants to help Chris in any way possible. Afterall, they are friends despite a lot of conflict throughout the show. Still, he needs to think of a way to get out of this series running. Third time perhaps? Hopefully not a strikeout.

 **The competitors for Total Drama Rides Again!**

 **Girls**

1- Vanessa Palmer 'The Rich Socialite'- Mikie1998

2-Jasmine Tanaka 'The Innocent Heart'- Boostup7

3- Anna-Jane 'AJ' Rosenberg 'The Socially Awkward Writer'- xXKuroCat-Nanami

4- Rebecca 'Bex' Roslington 'The Critical Analyst'- Writer8543

5- Maxine Grayson 'The Energetic Tomboy'- Dogtimus

6- Nancy Clement 'The Illusionist'- Ebony Umbreon

7- Lori 'The Artist'- Total Drama Cody 207737

8- Leilani Iaukea 'The Bellicose Stoic'- ThorBringsTheThunder

9- Shayna Bellsar 'The Female Jock'- Zoryan El Muerto

 **Boys**

1- Grayson 'The Arrogant Snob'- Heroeschamp

2- Christopher Brown 'The Walking Sarcasm'- TheBlooperM

3- Orlando A. Pomeroy 'The None Judger'- SparkFlameHero1

4- Larson 'Lars' Deville 'The Gothic Comedian'- Zoryan El Muerto

5- Bob 'The Strong Inner Child'- xmon323

6- Jack Gordon Carribean 'The Sensitive Chef'- Taylorfang9

7- Graham Ulry 'The Introverted Otaku'- xXRocketShark216Xx

8- Alexei 'Alex' Rivera 'The Optimistic Hiker'- Writer8543

9- David Stone- 'The Sly Photographer'- Mine

 **Congratulations for the OCs that have been accepted for this story. To the people who their OC did not get accepted thanks for participating anyway and if you like to continue reading this story feel free to do so.**


End file.
